


Mettaton EX gives dat Super Succ

by xtyx98



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Ethics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Hey uh so this is gonna be pretty.... Gayyyyy., Human AU, It's my first fic on here so ya, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mettaton x male reader, Mettaton x reader - Freeform, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, gay shit, hope it's decent, just sayin, male reader - Freeform, superhero au, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtyx98/pseuds/xtyx98
Summary: You have always had fantastic powers, and people have always been afraid. When you unveil yourself to the world as the newest super villain, a certain boot-clad hero and his trusty sidekicks ("WE'RE NOT SIDEKICKS") Sans and Papyrus arrive to stop you. What happens when Mettaton, trapped in his own suit of armor, is kidnapped by none other than you?Drama! Action! R-r-r-romance!Hiya! Thanks to my wisdom teeth removal, i have FINALLY FINISHED THE SMUT (at least the first bit of it). Thanks so much for the 300+ hits! Please keep reading and i will continue to write for you robot fuckers. Thanks and i hope you enjoy.





	1. In which some plot is developed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some backstory and plot kinda stuff I'll tell you when the smut begins. Also if there's any spelling/grammar problems please comment, you'll be helping me out a lot! Thanks for reading.

For as long as you'd remembered, you always been able to manipulate things in ways others couldn't. Other kids colored and glued macaroni onto sheets of paper, but you could see shapes and colors others didn't. The first time you made a drawing, it pinned itself into that specific point in space. Of course, no one knew what the hell was going on, until about two years later, when the existence of Monsters came to light. Once they appeared, so did superheroes and of course super villains.  
  
For years, Monsters used their powers to fight evil and all that, but then a superhero turned bad. He rallied a rogue band of Monsters against the humans and destroyed cities in a reign of terror. The government was quick to take them down, and no one trusted Monsters since.  
  
An overall small population of Monster/humans existed, given powers through their genetics. Since then, superheroes were human, super villains were Monsters. You'd always wanted to meet a Hero, but after the Uprising you'd been afraid of anyone super, despite being super yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions I'd appreciate answers to :  
> Do I use too many "you"s?  
> How's the spacing between paragraphs?  
> How's the plot?
> 
> Thanks


	2. In which you become EVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHH
> 
> Every  
> Villain  
> Is  
> Lemons

It's been years since the Uprising, since the orphanage, since harnessing your powers for good. Of course, the only good you needed was good for yourself. You were definitely a villain. You had a tragic backstory and powers. That's all anyone ever needs right? You'd spent years perfecting your powers, and now you were ready to announce yourself to the world. Which was exactly why you were standing dramatically at the top of this building, outlined by neon against the night sky.  
  
"Hello Humanity!" you began. Everybody on the street below stopped and gazed up at you. "Welcome to my golden age! It's finally time someone put you all in your place, and I've decided I'll do it myself. Starting with... You." Before the crowd could scatter, you singled out a man, lifting him into the air with an arm made of void. Simultaneously you formed a barrier around the rest of the crowd. You chuckled as you heard the beating of hands and thrashing of legs against the energy field. Your head turned back to the man and you grabbed him by the coat.  
  
"Now what to do with you?" He'd already begun to cry. "What's your biggest fear? Heights? The dark? Perhaps... Ah! I've got it! You're claustrophobic." Now he was screaming to be let go. He struggled in your grip. You snapped, looking completely casual and relaxed. You needed to build up a character and incite fear, and the best way you'd found to do that was to have complete disregard for others feelings or lives. The snap created a little tear, like a poorly sewn seam had just come apart. Gripping this between your fingers you slowly tore it until it was just big enough for him to fit into his own personal hell. "Bon voya-" You paused as you saw _him._  
  
The superhero, NEO, flew in with his fancy schmancy tech suit. "Ah, I see the Iron Man fanboy is here huh?" You turned again to the man "Well then you'd better be grateful when I'm finished because I need to take care of him first." You gestured with a thumb over your shoulder, then let him fall. He collapsed on the ground, sputtering like a seal, as you began your ascent to NEO. "Come to die, or be enslaved NEO? There's plenty of room in my new world for you to stay with me." You waggled your eyebrows, flaunting how much you didn't care he was here. It'd all be over soon enough.  
  
NEO hovered in the air just in front of you. "Really..." he began, "you honestly believe I need you to survive." He struck a dramatic pose. God, you'd heard this guy was annoying but just being around him for two seconds was pissing you off. "Don't you need me? I'm the only reason you get paid of course... Where do you think you get your money from? Your looks?" You began chuckling. That was the best comeback you'd ever made, and it seemed to make him just as pissed as you. He lunged, but you dropped and came behind him then wrapped two void hands around his torso.  
  
"NEO! You need to slow down man you aren't exactly the strongest one here!" A short hero appeared on the building beneath you both. He was wearing what seemed to be bones and a hoodie. Someone else came running up behind him, much taller than the first guy. He was bent over and trying to catch his breath. He was wearing some kind of... outfit I guess you could call it. The distraction made you loosen your grip, and NEO broke free, turning to face you. "Thanks a lot guys I had a mood going on here and you just came along and ruined it..." NEO pouted. "MOOD?!" The tall guy shouted and surprised you. "THAT WASNT A MOOD IT WAS YOU BEING NEARLY SWITCHED OFF IS WHAT IT WAS."  
  
'Switched off huh? I'll keep that info for later.'  
  
"Can we get this fight started already?" You sighed. My mood... So evil so perfect... Gone.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking" said the hoodie guy. God he was creepy. It felt like he willed those chills to run up your spine.  
  



	3. Home is where the Torture NO LONGER IS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped ahead. If you guys want an epic fight scene, gimme some kudos. ;)

Fuck your body was sore. Surveying the damages from last weeks battle was a difficult task. Bruises and scrapes all over. You pressed your bandages back down. At least you got something out of it. Some reputation, sure, a chance to really practice your powers, yea. But the biggest prize : NEO. You'd figured out where that switch was, the one the tall kid had mentioned (more like blurted, he must've been a sidekick or something), and ended up trapping NEO aka Mettaton in his own suit.

Youd put him in your bedroom, the only place you could really keep him since all you had was a small apartment. You'd stripped him of his armor and hid it, then tied him to a chair. Rather securely as far as you could tell, since he hadn't gotten out yet. Either that or he was still weak from all the fighting.

You cracked open the door and peaked in. He was muttering something about someone named Alphie? and how he was gonna kill them when he got out of here. 'Yea right like I'll ever let you go' you thought. To be honest he was really attractive once he was out of his bulky armor, even a little sexy tied up like that... It's no wonder he must've been able to sweet talk and ass kiss his way to the kind of money he needed for his suit.

Time to see what kind of talking he can do. The best thing you could get out of this guy was information. The best way to get that out of someone that wasn't willing, was a little bit of torture. He'd already been tied up for a week, now it was time for some real persuasion.  
  
You pushed the door open quickly for effect. Everything is about effect. He pulled his head up quickly. He looked exhausted and seriously out of it, but that didn't mean he didn't leer at you. "Lighten up, I'm finally gonna do something with you." You chuckled. Out of the bedside table you grabbed a taser. He seemed to understand what was going on. "So this is all for information? Well kid, I've been through this kinda shit before. Ask away. See what you get from me."  
  
"Who were those two who interrupted us last week?" You started.  
  
"They call themselves Sans and Papyrus. That's all I know them by. Clearly some kind of stage name, they're the names of fonts in some internet thing. We work together, on very rare ocassions, mind you."  
  
"Good," you quipped "now where do you work? Where do you operate from?"  
  
This time he said nothing.  
  
"Quiet huh?" You took the taser in hand, and turned off the safety switch. You let the electricity arc between its prongs for a few seonds. "You know, this thing supposedly feels REALLY bad. I'd hate to have to expose you to that. Gimmie what I want, and you won't have to find out what it's like..."  
  
"You don't honestly think I've never been shocked before, do you? Also, you sound like a seven year old. "Gimmie!" Really?" He replied deadpan.  
  
This time you pressed the taser against his stomach and pulled the trigger for a good five seconds. "Seven years old huh? I'll show you seven years old..."  
  
He grunted through the pain, and seemed overall shaken but unaffected by the shock he had recieved. "Now you sound like a five year old. Figures." He chuckled.  
  
Now he really sent you over the edge. You knocked the air out of him with how hard you planted your fist in his gut, and followed through with another shock. This time you didnt count how long it lasted. Ypu stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind you.  
  
Anger was not nescessarily a pleasant feeling. Sometimes it was warm in the chest, but this was just a sick feeling. A tight throat and a need to get these butterflies out in the open. You didn't think you could stand seeing this douche that was currently taking up residence in your only bedroom.  
  
He was left in the dark room for another week. The theory was that he'd go slowly crazy with the lack of stimulation. He started off trying to make small talk.  
  
"Weather's nice isn't it...?"  
  
"Your apartment is shit."  
  
"Your water tastes like shit too."  
  
By the end of the week he was muttering the same stuff as usual, which wasn't exactly what you had hoped would happen However, he did seem rather exhausted of being in the same chair and room for hours on end.  
  
"You ready to talk yet?"  
  
He sat slumped over looking at the ground and started chuckling weakly. "I have to admit," he spoke hoarsly through dry lips and a parched mouth, "you've got some commitment keeping me here and hidden for a whole... however many days its been. Now, I'm making you and offer. Let me go now, and I'll give you a whole days headstart to get as far away from this city as possible before I hunt your ass down." He grinned deviously up at you.  
  
  
  
"No no no... No nah nope cuz you know what?? Fuck you, fuck this, fuck everythin'.... I don' care no more. You can take your stupid apartment and your stupid powers and shove them up you-"  
  
This time you were the one to interrupt him. You lunged at him, planted the taser in his gut, and grabbed him by the neck. It caught him off guard and knocked some air out of him. You squeezed softly, just to show him what kind of situation he was in. What little color was left in his face after weeks of limited food and water, quickly drained away. You sat quietly for a minute and felt sweat dripping off his face and onto your hand.  
  
He half chuckled, half sighed, then took a struggled breath. "Y- yknow..... I've been thinkin' of leavin' the hero business for awhile. Never really was... Good at it." He seemed to have sobered up.  
  
"What exactly do you mean 'leave the hero business'?" You softened your grip.  
  
"I mean exactly what you're thinkin', stop hero-ing start villain-ing." He smiled nervously.  
  
His offer was intriguing, but incredibly suspicious. "How can I trust you? What could you possibly do for me?"  
  
He paused to look down in slow contemplation, then looked innocently up at you. "Well... I really do hate those two you caught me with. They treat me like crap. And I could use someone who..." He got a glint in his eye. "...would treat me right."  
  
So he's gonna pull the sexy card, huh? Well games need two players, and you knew how to play as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. SO. After coming back to this fic after way too goddamn long (sorry ya'll...) Ive decided this was... really fucked up... again. So... its a WIP... again. Thanks for sticking with me through this crap. Maybe one day I'll write something presentable.


	4. In which you and Metta have an impromptu date night (I guess)

Since he'd been freed, Mettaton had joined you both literally and metaphorically at the dinner table. You still hadn't told him where his suit was, it was too risky to just give him an advantage. He brought this up for the first time after slurping up the last of his bowl of ramen (all you could afford).

"So... When are we gonna go out and hit the town? I'm feeling pretty restless after weeks in this-" he paused trying to be careful so as to not upset you "place."

You smirked for a second. 

"Soon. I'm sure you're tired and sore so we need to plan and recuperate before we go taking over the world again. At least, again for me. It's your first time y'know."

He looked up suddenly, clearly trying not to laugh at what you just said. You blushed and coughed trying to keep your composure.

"Anyway, I hadn't really planned on getting this far. So I'll find something useful for you to do eventually." You went back to eating. The apartment was quiet now. Metta got up and scooped out another serving for himself. He sat and stared down at the bowl.  
  
"...what's going on between us?" He said this like he was afraid of the answer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, it's just this whole situation. It's weird. You've kidnapped me and we're so casual about it. Is this even ok? At all? I mean, I'm fine working for you and everything. It's just such a weird thing between us right now."  
  
You hadn't really given it any thought before. "Yea I guess so. It is weird. I guess it's just weird because we don't really know each another."  
  
You both fell quiet again. The air conditioner had kicked in and was buzzing softly in the other room. You could hear a few people chatting in the street below.  
  
Breaking the silence, you stood and grabbed both bowls. He watched as you put them in the sink and grabbed two coats.  
  
"Let's go out." You said.  
  
He looked a little surprised "Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
You jiggled your keys in one hand. Metta grabbed a jacket from you and stepped into the hall behind you, as you closed and locked the door to the apartment.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Metta purred as he stretched his legs between steps.  
  
"There's a lot of shops close by, just a short walk down the road. I figured we could browse and loiter to our hearts' content." You walked down the steps and through the door into the cool fall air. A breeze blew in as the door opened. This part of town was known to be pretty gloomy, which is why you could afford the apartment here. You both walked silently trying to keep warm under the two layers you had on. Soon the neon of the shopping center lights had filled the air. People were crowded around the doorways of shops and bustling down the roads. And loiter you did. You and Metta had started a game to see who could get kicked out the most. You won, since you were rather infamous here already, but Metta's abnoxious attitude kept him behind my one point.  
  
The clock on the wall of this particular comic shop read 11:47 and the crowd had died down outside when Mettaton had slid his hand around your arm. You didn't even notice and kept pestering shop keepers in harmony. You both had just gotten thrown out of the last shop on the street and giggled your ways into a side street. Metta was working hard to catch his breath.  
  
"I can't believe you just got up on the counter like that!!! And the fish!!" He started cackling again. "THE FISH!!!"  
  
You were still shaking as you pushed some money into a vending machine and bought a soda. "I don't know what came over me! I just grabbed it and the first thing that popped in my head was that Monopoly Man scene from Ace Ventura!"  
  
The laughter started up again, then died. You cracked open the bottle and took a few sips. It was quiet again.  
  
'How many times has it gotten quiet between us?' you thought 'How many more times will it be?'  
  
"Hey," you began "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've done so far. Really sorry."  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"I mean the- the torture. It was torture. I just... You know what? There's no excuse. You can hold it against me. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, it's fine yknow? You were just doing what you thought you needed to do." He said this gently. "Not like I haven't been tortured before...."  
  
You sighed. Even as he accepted the apology, it didn't sit right with you. It felt bad, it sat in your stomach and refused to leave. You figured it's just best to speak your mind, and drew a breath.  
  
"It's just... I regret it. It seems so awful now and I feel really bad, even though you say you're fine. Hell, that makes it worse. It's supposed to be dramatic and you're supposed to hate me for awhile and I'm supposed to feel bad and then in the end we grow back together or we go our separate ways, but it isn't doing that at all and-"  
  
You trailed off as he stepped close and put a hand on either side of your face. He was staring you dead in the eyes, making you sweaty and nervous.  
  
"Life isn't some drama script," he began, his voice quiet but firm, "Nothing works out the way we think it should. I'll admit, I'm still a bit pissed, it still hurts, but the fact that you regret it means you realize what you've done."  
  
You blushed at the sudden life motto, the closeness, the painful embarrassment of being in the wrong. Your breath was caught in the back of your throat, but you managed to mutter out :  
  
"is it ok that all I can think about is kissing you?"  
  
He smirked, and hummed out a little "mm-hmm" before leaning in. The first kiss was a peck, nothing really, but enough for you to feel how soft his lips were. The second was longer, but he pulled away from this to nibble your neck. He coaxed a soft moan out of you, teasing at your sensitive spot. To your disappointment, he pulled away, but he had grabbed your hand and wove his fingers with yours. Your chest was still fluttering, face still blushing, as he walked with you back onto the main road.


	5. In which... Wait- they're finally gonna make out!?

You and Metta ran down the street, half just heading back to your apartment, half playing tag. You giggled as you chased one another, around the corner, up the stairs, throwing open the door and slamming it again. You both took a second to gasp for air, then Mettaton stepped close once again, pinning you against the wall. He kissed and nibbled along your neck, picking up from where he left off. You brought your arms around his neck, pulling him close.  
  
It was moments like these when you realized how much you craved someone else's touch. Every point on your body felt like it was glowing, even more so when you thought about how perfectly two bodies fit together.  
  
He brought his arms around your waist, then leaned down to scoop an arm under your knees and carry you. He laid you down on the couch and tugged at the collar of your shirt to love on your collarbone and chest. You felt your pants grow tighter, and looked down at the prominent bulge forming. You glanced down at Metta, and realized he was staring back up at you with half lidded eyes.  
  
He slid a hand up your shirt and started to toy with a nipple between two fingers. He chuckled lightly as he watched your face get progressively more flustered. He propped himself up on his elbows with a satisfied look on his face, and asked "This ok? Or do you wanna slow down a bit?".  
  
You gulped and caught your breath. "Its good, yea, its great actually, i just wanted to be sure youre fine with this..." you muttered out.  
  
He looked up at you with those glazed over eyes again and said "Oh baby, im more than fine with this."  
  
At this you were pushed back down with one arm while his other hand undid your belt with a clink. Your dick pressed against your boxers, and left a stain as Metta began rubbing the tip with a light grip. He toyed with it for only a second, seemingly too horny to wait any longer, and pulled it out to hold the entire width in both hands. He gave a light squeeze, then the hottest look you'd ever seen before, opening his dripping wet mouth and sticking his toungue out. He latched his mouth on and ran his toungue over your head, making you move your hand to his hair, instinctively preparing to push him all the way down. He didn't need any encouragement however, as he slid more than halfway down the length and pressed your head to the back of his throat. He gave a deep moan that sent vibrations and a twitch through your hips.  
  
"Ohhhh, fuck..." you breathed as you bucked your hips against him. He seemed to get you were ready to get started, and began pumping his hands and head in unision. His mouth made the sluttiest noises as his mouth dripped with saliva and precum. He reveled in the sound of your moans being pulled out of you. He dropped a hand to his pants and shut his eyes as he tried to focus on the motions of sucking you off and rubbing himself simultaneously. He moaned again and his throat seemed to open to accept your shaft even deeper.  
  
It was damn near impossible to speak but you managed to get out a struggled "Im gonna cum, Metta. I'm cumming-" He gave it all he had to get you to the high, and seemed to have every intention to suck you completely dry. This time you couldnt help but pull him deeper into you as your dick grew hotter, and you felt his mouth fill with your jizz.  
  
He moaned and squeezed his eyes at the sensation. He pulled himself off of you with a pop, and fell back as he kept stroking his own dick, which was now hanging out of his pants. You reveled in the sight and sound of him for a second, then sat forward and began jerking him off. He bucked his hips into you quickly, and jizzed all over his own stomach. He was gasping for breath as your nut dripped down his chin. He leaned forward, against your chest and laid down on you as you lay back on the couch. After a minute, his breathing calmed and he mumbled out "god, that was really fuckin' good..." The last thing you remembered was chuckling, before you fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, when do you guys want them to fuck because I'm just not really sure when I should just go for it. I'll take votes in the comments, or you could just leave a bunch of kudos and I'll write faster. Edit : They fucking now. Youre welcome.


End file.
